A Small Hope
by valor999
Summary: Two years after the events of kingdom hearts 2 Sora finds himself in a whole new adventure which puts the weight of the worlds on his shoulders once again, put his friendship to the ultimate test and push Sora to the brink of death.
1. Chapter 1

Alright its been a while hasn't it? Well I took a long break to really think about what i should write and i think i've come to something I like. Now before i start this thing I would like to set some stuff up. First of all there will be NO romance what so ever in this story, so if your looking for a story with fluff this ones not for you. Also there might be character death in this story, Im not to sure yet... just a heads up. Also, like my other fanfic there will be no healing spells, but there are potions. Also all characters that could cast magic in kh 1 and 2 can cast magic from their hands, not just from there weapons. And guess what, I finally got a spell check system. so most of the spelling mistakes I make will be corrected... hopefully. Now lets begin shall we?

I do not own square enix in any way shape or form

* * *

Sora was starting to panic as shadows started surrounding him, He was in The World That Never Was swinging his keyblade at everything that moved until he realized he was getting no where fast. He jumped into the air onto a building and looked around, noticing that shadows were coming from all directions. That's when Sora really started to panic. He raised his left hand a channeled ice magic out of his palm, it hit 4 shadows but in their place 5 more came. Sora raised his keyblade and jumped into the air then channeled energy into his keyblade, he felt the power flow through his keyblade, then he swung his keyblade down and a bolt of energy hit the top of the building, destroying the roof and a good couple of shadows. He came back down only to be welcomed by hundreds among hundreds of shadows. Sora put both hands in front of his face and closed his eyes. He focused all his magic into one ball of energy. he felt it coarse through him until he felt it was big enough, when it was good enough he let it go. I rammed through all the shadows, destroying all of them. Sora panted heavily as he looked around and noticed all the shadows stopped coming. He looked up "Hey what happened? it's not supposed to stop yet" The world around him starting to dematerialized and the walls returned to its gray shade of colour. Riku then walked in. "Come on Sora? you had to use that much energy against a couple of shadows?"

"First of all it wasn't 'a couple' it was a good couple thousands, second that was just a morning warm up, this afternoon I'll do much better, how about a dual this afternoon?" Riku put on a smile "Sounds good"

Sora walked out of the room and went to the beach and sat on the sand, the waves coming close to his feet, he smiled and looked up. A lot has changed in the past 2 years, what's changed? well... for starters about 3 months after we returned home from our adventures the king sent a training room, to help Riku and me stay in fighting shape, I've spent a lot of time in there and by training these past two years I've learned a lot of things about my powers I've never knew, what you saw was me right after waking up so I was still kinda half asleep.

The King also set up a communications system between all worlds, so we can all keep in touch with everyone and make sure the worlds are at peace. It really helps me keep in touch with Donald and Goofy. The king also let me keep a gummi ship just in case we need it.

The three godmothers also gave be some new cloths, They gave me a sleeveless black shirt with red leather gloves that leave my fingers open but cover my wrists. Black pants that were baggie so i can move around easily with a blue belt that kept my pants up. The godmothers left my shoes the same.

Now your probably wondering what i do while Im not in the training room or at school, well just 6 months ago I became a soldier for hire taking on all jobs from not just on the island but in all worlds, this is how it works, if someone in a world needs my help they contact the king, then the king tells me where the job and I go do it, sometimes Riku comes along if he thinks there's fun in it for him, Kairi never comes along though, don't know why though, i always tell her she could work on her fighting but she never listens. Most of the time the jobs require me catching robbers, gangs, killers, or other bad people out there, it keeps be busy and no i don't do it for money, i just do it to keep me busy with things, and besides, its fun running around worlds doing things. Of corse it doesn't even come close to the trill of fighting heartless and nobodys, sure i have the training room but... it's just not the same, it doesn't feel like it use to when it was me Donald and Goofy running around saving people from heartless. O well.

Well thats about all thats changed, its been a good two years so far and it looks like its going to stay that way.

* * *

Inside castle oblivion malificant sat in a chair with pete standing behind her. They were sitting around a table with a scroll opened in top of it, malificant scanned her eyes all over the scroll then smiles "Finally it is almost time to begin my plan"

* * *

Alright so that was the intro, hope you liked it so far...but of corse not much to like right now, anyways review and fav :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Xaloner

Hey everyone. Heres chapter 2

I do not own square enix or kingdom hearts in any way shape or form

* * *

Sora walked down the street getting close to the boats which led to the islands. It was finally time to fight Riku in the dual he promised him this morning. Along with Sora Riku has also learned more about his powers, how to channel his dark powers but not be taken over by it, of corse using the dark powers also put his heart on the line, but he never really cared. Kairi has started to learn to channel her powers, but not very much of it, she of corse still had her keyblade but since she only used the training room every week or so she hardly got use to it.

The days seemed to go more slowly ever since he came home from his adventures, The days of fighting for your life have come to a end for Sora and now it was now a peaceful life for him. Sure its what he fought for, well that and his friends, But two years of peace after so much time of fighting and action is... well boring. But along with this boredom was the assurance that him, the worlds, and most important his friends are no longer in danger.

* * *

Malifacent kept reading the scroll that was on the table with a smile on her face, she kept scanning her eye all over the rough old paper over and over again then finally stopped at looked towards pete.

"Pete do you know what this is" she said while holding up the scroll so pete could get a better view of it, but didn't really help pete figure out what it was

"No malifacent, what's so important about it? it looks like any old scroll you have read in the past two years"

"Pete, this is the scroll of darkness, a scroll many people thought fake, I've spent the last two years trying to find this scroll and finally I have it" Malifacent stood from her chair and held the scroll smiling while reading it once more.

"So... what's so important about that scroll?" Pete asked while rubbing the top of his head.

"This scroll tell of a ancient dark power told to be able to destroy all worlds, a dark force so powerful nothing could stop it. Of corse it has never been summoned"

"Why not?" Malifacent took her took her eyes off the scroll and directed them to pete. "No one knows the true origins of the dark force, all there is a rumor of someone long ago trying to summon the dark force but failed because a 'hero of light' stopped him... or so the story says. Now Pete before we try and summon this power we must prepare"

Pete put on a confused look as always "What do we do?"

Malifacent opened up the scroll "Tonight we must go somewhere called 'the alter of eternal night' and must call out for the great 'Xaloner' and then Pete, I will have my revenge."

* * *

Sora jumped into the air and fired a ice attack towards Riku, which he dodged with ease, Riku then jumped towards Sora and slashed his sword at him, Sora blocked his with his keyblade and the ariel fight began, they kept jumping from tree to tree hacking and slashing their blades towards each other. Sora then landed on the ground and charged up a thunder attack, when Riku saw this he landed on the bridge that led to the paopu tree and began to charge a dark aura attack. As they both charged their attacks the ground around them began to shake, which meant a lot of power was going into these attacks. As they both let their attacks go the ground trembled and all that could be seen is bright light and dark sparks fly everywhere. When everything was visible they charge towards each other and both their blades met, as they put pressure on the two keyblades sparks flew everywhere and the two blades even began to glow from the power being channeled by the two wielders. They both jumped back and as they were about to continue their battle they heard clapping coming from the side lines, it was Kairi.

" Kairi what are you doing here?" Sora asked

"I came to tell you two that the king wants to talk to you on the intercom" Sora and Riku looked very surprised. "If the King wanted to talk to us why didn't you just tell us?"

Kairi giggled a bit "Well I called for you both like 6 times, but you two were to into the battle that you didn't hear me"

Sora and Riku both opened their mouths to say something but couldn't find anything to say and decided that they should go to the intercom and see what the king wanted. The intercom was located in Sora's room, since he's the one who uses it so much to talk to Donald and Goofy. The three raced to Sora's house, his mom and dad were at work, and since it was saturday there was no school.

Sora started up the intercom and after just a few seconds of waiting the kings face came on the screen.

"Sora Riku Kairi, i need you three to come to Disney castle now".

Before Sora could even say something to the king the intercom turned off "Well i guess we should get going right?" Sora said looking at his friends.

* * *

As they were walking to the ship Riku stopped Sora

"You do know we might be called into battle again right" Riku said in a monotone voice

"Yeah... so?" Sora said wondering why Riku would say something so obvious

"Kairi could get hurt, you realize that right?" Sora thought about this for a moment "You say this like its my responsibility... your going to watch over Kairi too right?"

Riku looked up for a moment then chuckled "Well yeah, but that doesn't matter, you'll probably end up saving her anyways" With that Riku left leaving Sora to think for a second

"Hmph... end up saving her eh..." Sora then walked towards the gummi ship and got in. Inside the gummi was a lot like Sora's old gummi ship so it did not take him long to find where everything is. There were three bedroom, each with a bathroom, a kitchen, and the control room. Sora set the gummi ship to go to Disney castle. "Well it will take about two hours so get some rest and come back here in two hours." Sora then made his way to his room to rest for alittle.

When Sora entered his room it was a lot like his old one from his other gummi ship, the magic fairys restocked his closet with his new clothing and it seemed they gave him a bigger bed then the one he had on his other ship, which was good because Sora grew at least a foot if not more. Sora sat on his bed and began to think about what Riku said, for some reason it began to bother him, it bothered him in a way that made him think that everything rested on his shoulders, that if someone got hurt or died it would be his fault, he hated that feeling. As Sora was about to walk out to see how everyone was doing Kairi walked in.

"O hey Kairi, what's up?"

Kairi walked around the room "O nothing, I've just been thinking why the king would tell us to go to his castle all of a sudden"

Sora also wondered this " I dunno, if I had to guess its most likely some sort of danger"

Kairi looked at Sora "Well... if it is, you and Riku wont leave me again right?" Sora did not fully know the answer to her question, but to not upset her he just gave the answer she wanted to hear "I promise Kairi me and Riku will not leave you side"

Kairi smiled and walked out of the room "Glad to know that Sora" Sora then sat back on his bed and began to think about his answer.

* * *

Sora Kairi and Riku left the gummi ship and entered the Disney castle entrance, when they did they were welcomed by Donald and Goofy, after a big hug with Sora and greeting the others they escorted them to the library where the king was. When they entered the king was reading a large book on his table, he looked away from it when he realized that his guests have arrived

"Welcome everyone, i am glad you could all come"

"Like we were going to refuse" Riku said as he and the others took a seat in front of king Mickey.

" I have called you all here for some bad news, Malifacent has come across the scroll of darkness, a scroll so evil it could mean the end for us all"

"What so bad about the scroll" Kairi asked.

"The scroll holds information on how to summon xaloner, the most evil being that has ever lived, his power is said to be the most feared dark powers in the universe"

Riku spoke up "So if he's so powerful why isn't he around anymore?"

Mickey opened the book he was reading "According to this about 200 years ago he was set free, but stopped by a 'warrior of light' it doesn't have a picture or anything of the warrior"

Sora stood from his chair "So how is she going to summon this Xaloner guy?:

"Tonight all the only night where she can summon Xaloner, she will go to the alter of eternal night, since that is the only place to summon him, we must stop her"

Sora smirked "So all we do is go to the alter of eternal night and stop malifacent, no problem, i'll head there alone, where is it?"

King Mickey looked amazed that Sora would want to do this alone "The gummi ship knows the way, its about 2-3 hours away depending if you run into trouble"

Sora started to walk out when Kairi grabbed his hand "Sora are you sure you can do this alone?"

Sora gave her his famous grin "Don't worry Kairi, ill be back before you even notice" Kairi looked worried "Promise you'll come back?" Sora once again grinned "Of corse i promise" Kairi looked towards Riku "your not going to say anything?" Riku looked towards kairi "Sora will be fine, he has handled far worse then this, and besides, he's been training for a good two years, he will demolish malifacent" Riku nodded at Sora and Sora nodded back, with all said and done he left to go.

* * *

He landed at the Alter of eternal night, it a pitch black but their were lights to guide the way to the alter, as Sora entered he was confronted with heartless, shadows and neoshadows, at least 35 of each kind, now normally he would stay and destroy them but he knew he had bigger fish to fry so he leaped over them and ran towards the alter, which has easy to find thanks to the lights, as he began to see the alter he also saw Pete and Malifacent, He began to get closer as he would hear Malifacent, she held the scroll open in her hand as she began to read the words, he could not make out what she was saying very well but he kept hearing Xaloner alot He thought now would be a good time to get in there, As he began to charge he saw darkness rise from the ground and circle Malifacent and Pete, at first it was not much darkness but in little time it completely covered not just them but a good about of the area, he felt himself being pushed back from the dark energy.

"O crap..." As the darkness pushed Sora back he summoned his keyblade knowing that this was not going to end well. He tried to walk forward but found it very hard doing so. Finally the darkness faded and as Sora looked towards the alter Malifacent and Pete were now joined by a new person. He had slicked back silver hair, his facial appearance made him looked like he was in his 30s, even though king Mickey had said he lived 200 years ago, He was a little tanned but not much more tanned then Sora. He wore a tight long sleeve shirt that was so dark you could almost swear it was made of darkness, same went for his pants, It seemed all his cloths were just darkness that clung to his body, he also wore shoulder pads and had dark gloves, he also had a sword on his back, he could not see the full blade, but the handle was dark with a small red stone at the very tip. Everything he had on him was darker then the night sky. His eyes were the only thing about him that were not dark, they were a odd yellow color. He looked around and drew out his blade, It was a long silver blade, yet has held it darkness began to cling to it and swirl around it.

The man looked around " I sense... light.." He continued to look around until he spotted Sora in the distance, walked slowly towards Sora with his blade in his hand, the darkness grew larger around his body, Sora stood there in his battle position ready to fight

"Tell me boy... why have you come here" Sora stood with his keyblade in front of him "To stop you"

The man began to chuckle "Do you know who i am, i am Xaloner, i king of darkness, no little boy could ever defeat me" Xaloner continued to walk until he saw the keyblade in his hands "So... there are still keyblade warriors around... well then let us see how well you wield it" Xaloner charged towards Sora and before Sora could even blink he punched Sora in the jaw, he flew back and hit a rock, when he opened his eyes he saw a dark blast about to hit him, lucky for Sora he was able to lift his keyblade to block it but the impact drove him back breaking the rock that supported him. Sora then threw his keyblade (A/N like the attack from kh1) the keyblade ripped open the land that it touched and grew a light aura around it. Xaloner simply smirked and knocked the keyblade aside then ran towards Sora kicking him in the ribs, then punching him in the face then sent him flying with a dark aura ( A/NLike riku's... only bigger) Sora got up, blood all over his face, he knew this was a battle he would not win. He raised his keyblade and used a attack he was working on for quite some time "Keyblade flash!" a light came out from the keyblade and blinding Xaloner, giving Sora a chance to run.

When Xaloner was able to see he drove his blade into the ground and put his hands on the handle, darkness then began to rise from the blade a cover everything, it destroyed the plants and trees, as Sora ran he could see the darkness, it was so big he could not even see the sky.

Sora kept running, the darkness was almost catching him, he finally reached the gummi ship and closed the doors, he started it up and flew away before the darkness could get him. He set a corse to Disney castle then passed out on the floor.

* * *

Alright another chapter done, now if you guys are wondering not i did not get the name Xaloner from anywhere. Also, if you noticed i spelt neo shadow as two words, now i don't know if its one or two words and if its one word.. then... my bad

Review and enjoy :D


End file.
